Lucy's Alfendi
by Daisyplane
Summary: Lucy tells a story of the night Alfendi and her realised their love for each other.


"The first time I saw 'im, he seemed kinda cute but I wouldn't say 'at out loud. Now I guess I have feelin's for 'im. Ever since 't day when… I-I dunno, it jus' kinda happened."

The room was dark except for the gleam of the moon. It was the only light which shone dimly through the shutters. It was 8:30 pm, still earlier than usual but Lucy knew if she wanted him to leave she had to start now and two hours later he'd leave.

"Prof we ain't gunna solve t' case at this rate! We may's well go t' bed an' crack t' case t'morrow "

"No Lucy. Why don't you go, I'll stay here."

Alfendi was beginning to get more and more restless (more rather Potty Prof) with her constant nagging. There was no way she would be able to make him leave until he'd found every piece of evidence there was to find.

"Proooof, let's go alreadyyyyy!"

"Lucy" Potty Prof whispered in a sultry and slightly annoyed tone of voice.

Alfendi shut the blinds forcefully and as he switched his desk lamp off the room became too dark for Lucy to see, enough that Lucy couldn't see past her outstretched arms. Lucy could hear the noise of a rolling chair being pushed away.

"Why do you persist in being so… Difficult"

Alfendi didn't need the light, he knew his way around the stacks of files that covered the floor. This coming from his regular nightly stays in the mystery room.

"Prof?" Lucy shook as she called out.

'Uh oh, I'm alone wit' Potty Prof… What should I do' Lucy thought to herself.

Her ears adjusted to Al's slow footsteps that slowly made their way closer.

He laughs quietly just audible for Lucy to hear.

"Oh Lucy, do you know how cute you look when you are scared? Your cheeks puff out and your beautiful scarlet eyes shine. It's really cute you know?"

He was standing somewhere between Lucy on the lounge and the path to the door. He walked a few steps closer.

"And do you know how irritating it is, every time I catch Blaine staring at you from across the hallway?"

"Very?" Lucy said meekly.

Alfendi huffed. "More than 'Very'… A lot more"

"What are you doin' Prof?" The fear was obvious in the tone of her voice.

He walked closer, close enough to hear her heart beating fast in her chest. Lucy didn't realize until he spoke.

"Boo!" He said softly.

Lucy screamed a little but Potty quickly covered her mouth.

"Hey?!" She said, muffled by his hand.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her down to the couch.

"P-prof lemme go! What are you doin'!" Lucy said.

"Why should I? We've only just begun" he said with a grin.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Potty's unmistakable features, his golden eyes and his disheveled crimson hair.

He lowered his face to where their noses were almost touching, an inch away. He couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression

"Why are ya laughin'? Stop that it's not funn-!"

He kissed her before she could say any more. She lost all desire to escape and kissed him back.

His kiss was hard but soft, fiery but cool a split second but also forever. In that one kiss she then knew that, in that moment, she loved him.

She looked up and to her surprise he had changed, in his appearance she could see a mix of Potty and Placid. His hair was dull red hair with bright red streaks and his eyes, one a dim gold and the other bright golden. He was smiling a calm, happy smile, lost to the ecstasy of the moment and captivated by her deep red eyes.

In a few seconds his features faded back to Potty prof whose smile changed to a smirked as he was still leaning over her.

He moved his hands down her arms to her hands and stood up picking her up off her back a little too strongly and forcing her to stumble up into his chest.

"Lucy you're a klutz" He laughed loudly.

She glared at him then wrapped her arms around him. Feeling the warmth of his body she looked up and pressed her lips to his.

He smiled.

"Can we leave now?"

"Ok… I submit. I'll go home but only if you come with me"

"P-Prof! I don't thi-"

"Say yes or else"

"No but I-It's just-… It's only-… Well I-… and its only 8.30"

"So what? I go home early… sometimes."

Lucy stared at him with an eyebrow raised and hands on her hips.

"Shut up and say you'll go home with me"

"Fine prof… If I have to." She said sarcastically.

"Err… Call me Al. No wait what about Alfendi?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok Alfendi"

His hair changed to a dull maroon and he reached out for Lucy's hand to guide her through his dark maze of untidily sorted mess.

Unfortunately for them Blaine happened to see them holding hands as they walked out of the room.

"Where are you two going?!"

Potty Prof suddenly appeared.

"None of your business pip squeak-… Actually if you want to know we're going to my house to make out, probably undress a little…"

He winked to Lucy, who had wide eyes but knew he was playing a trick on Blaine.

"Hey Lucy you know… the normal stuff."

Lucy giggled at Blaine whose face was beet red and had his hands in fists.

Blaine was speechless. He stared in disbelief as the two started racing each other down the hallway.

Lucy found that she and Al matched in speed; only because of his longer legs.

Alfendi got to the entrance doorway first and stopped. He caught Lucy before her face met the door.

"I told you, you're a klutz!"

"Thanks Alfendi"

He reached out to hold her hand again. They walked to an old, worn down, red car. Lucy stopped and laughed.

"Is this your car…?" She said trying to hold back her amusement.

"Shush it was a present from my father for my twenty first… I should have destroyed it the second I got it!"

"It's nice… Umm… Vintage you could say… Did he get you those plates too?"

Lucy laughed. The number plates had 'LAYTON MOB' written on them.

"Unfortunately. They were already there"

Lucy hopped into the front passenger side seat and pulled on the seatbelt as Alfendi got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"… Uh Prof?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the lounge and I'll leave the lights on for you. After all a gentleman never lets a lady… dammit"

"Are ya scared of t' dark or somethin"

"I am not!"

"Cause ya' know you can sleep wit' me t'night"

"Don't be silly Lucy, I don't mi-"

He said, quickly realizing what she meant.

"Prof" Lucy says tiredly.

"You're sleepin' in yer own bed an 'ats final"

"Whatever you say Lucy I only have one condition… You sleep in it too"

"Grr… Fine… Oh and prof"

"What is it Lucy?"

"I love you Alfendi"

"I love you too" Alfendi's heart fluttered in his chest as he struggled to speak. 

The End I know it wasn't that good.


End file.
